The First Meeting
by TheWriter946
Summary: Part of paying homage to Universe Falls Three Year Anniversary Extravaganza Week 1. OC Male and Female Reader-Inserts.


UF Chapter Three: First Meeting

PDJLF DQG PBVMHUB PHHW DJDLQ

 _A/N: Almost similar, but different headcannons-by using two readers' self-insert (available for anyone who wants to insert themselves to this amazing fandom; both male or female) as being Dipper and Mabel's cousins. Y/N means 'your name'. Additionally, the story is cut in conversations and statements. I do not own Gravity Falls or Steven Universe. UF belongs to MiniJen. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Come on you guys!" Mabel called back to her brother, and their two cousins.

"Hurry up! I wanna meet those magical ladies that Soos was talking about!"

"H-Hold on!" Dipper exclaimed.

"I'm on my way!"

"Yeah, I am also out of breath too!" replied (male: y/n).

"Seriously? You guys are tired already?" asked Mabel teasingly.

"(Female: y/n) and I are a way ahead of you two"

"Heh-this is what happens if you two boys spend too much time with your noses in a dumb book instead of having fun like Mabel and I do!" exclaimed (female: y/n).

"We're not!" Dipper puffed.

"Exactly-this is wwaayy different from our P.E class; this hill is a lot steeper than it looks to be!" protested (male: y/n).

"Yeah, whatever you slowpokes say" Mabel deadpans with a good-natured laugh.

"I am guessing that cuz should give out her 'Mabel Approves Work-out Plan'!" (Female: y/n) cheerfully said.

"Yeah-only with ten packets of sugar each morning, it is guaranteed in pump you up with endless energy, or your money back!" added Mabel with a smile.

"You girls are spending too much time with Grunkle Stan" Dipper said as he laughed at their humor.

"Well-anyways we made it-whew! Do you think that there is a group of magical ladies up here?" (Male: y/n) questioned.

"I do sure hope so! That would be so cool! Way cooler than my boyfriend turning out to be a bunch of gnomes, at least." Mabel stated.

(Female: y/n) chuckled at the wild ride memory.

"And of-course hopefully less dangerous" Dipper puts in.

"Right on, Dip-but even if these ladies aren't real, we can try to find something else interesting up here" (Male: y/n) said.

"It only makes sense considering how this weird this town turning out to be" agreed Dipper.

"Heh-you boys are the weird ones out here, ya dorks" Mabel jokes.

"Not any weirder than you two are" Dipper retorted, gesturing Mabel's and (female: y/n)'s combined creative craft project, which (male: y/n) notes that it is very 'colorful' shish kabob.

"We all are weird!" Mabel proclaimed enthusiastically, swinging the supposed shish kabob.

"Yep, indeed we are-hold on, have you heard that?" (Male: y/n) said who suddenly brought his voice very low.

"What-you mean the wind?"

"No-wait…shhhhh. Can you hear that?"

"Maybe it's that squirrel again! I bet he wants another hug!"

"Well, not after you nearly suffocated him last time-I highly doubt that"

"It is neither that-besides the rusting is pretty loud to be the wind…"

(Male: y/n) approaches where the sound coming from. "Curious…very, very curious"

So…what? Do you think it is a scary monster or something, waiting in the woods to gobble up four random kids for dinner? Well to be honest, Dip and (male: y/n) would be dinner-I'd be desert 'cause like I said earlier I am full of ten packets of sugar per day!"

"Come on Mabel this is serious. What if there is something out there?"

"If it is-I would say: Take Me to Your Leader!" replied (female: y/n) humorlessly.

"I'm sure it is nothing, it's probably just-". Mabel was cut off by a loud shout.

"Lion Wait! Where are You going?"

Before all four can react, a giant pink blur came out of nowhere from the woods, frightening all four.

"Well, there is something-you know what I'll say: RUN!" exclaimed (male: y/n).

The supposed pink creature chased all four-until it pinned down both Dipper and (female: y/n) with both paws.

Both children grimaced at their certain situation and braced of what-yet-to-come. But only saved by last minute timely rescue.

"Lion, Stop that! What have I told you about attacking people it is rude!"

Dipper and (female: y/n) breathed out a sign of relief and both are pulled up by (male: y/n).

Mabel's eyes sparkled at the lion's pink fur.

"Hey you guys okay?"

All four kids see their new founded-friends: sitting at the front was a short stout boy with a red shirt with a star on it along with jeans, behind him was a girl who looked bit taller than the boy with framed glasses at her nose.

"Um…yeah, thanks?" Dipper said, disbelieving that a wild animal is under the young boy's care.

"You're welcome! Sorry about that though; 'Lion' can be kinda…overprotective sometimes…"

"This is your lion?" Mabel asked with an excitement. "You are so lucky! And he's so cute!"

"You do remember that how he nearly killed me and (female: y/n) just few seconds ago, right?" Dipper asked sharply.

"Aw…" Mabel gushed. "And he's soft too! Like a walking cotton candy, but with teeth!"

"I know, right? He makes a good pillow too! I'm Steven by the way. You already meet Lion, of course. And this is my friend Connie."

"Nice to meet you! Even though it was an accident."

"I'm Dipper and the girl who is losing herself inside your, uh…lion's mane is my sister, Mabel" Dipper grinned with sudden amusement. "And those are my peculiar cousins-(female: y/n) and (male: y/n)."

"Interesting-very, very interesting" (Male: y/n) states who had pulled out a pair of glasses to examine Lion.

"Likewise, it is nice to meet you too!" (Female: y/n) notes while petting Lion who gained an interest in her.

"So SOFT!" Mabel exclaims, which (male: y/n) chuckles at the amusement.

"So what you guys doing up here all by yourselves anyways?"

"Yeah, the only thing up around here is the temple, and if you wanted to go there, then there is much easier way than climbing up the hill, you know."

"Temple?" Dipper interest perked, along with (male: y/n) taking notice.

"Yeah, the temple! It's where me and the Crystal Gems live."

"The Crystal-what?" Dipper questioned, only to be interrupted by Mabel. "Too…Much…Softness…"

"Whoa! I love your sweater! It's kinda like my shirt! Well…kinda…"

"I guess it is!" Mabel agreed. "I'm glad you like it. All my sweaters are handmade by me and (female: y/n) truly!"

"You know, if you really wanted one, we can make one for you-with no extra charge!" (Female: y/n) joined in.

"Oh yeah! Maybe you two could even make matching pairs for three of us at the same time! Or me and Connie! Or all six of us!

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel squealed.

"That is a great idea!" (Female: y/n) exclaimed.

"This sounds awesome! We all can be sweater buddies!"

"Wait, wait, wait" Dipper proclaims. "A minute ago…you said something about…the Crystal Gems…who are they?"

"Oh, right! The Crystal Gems are Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and me! We use magic from our Gems to fight monsters and protect humanity and stuff."

"So… the rumors about magical guardians living up here are actually true?" Dipper asked a bit skeptically, unsure if Steven was actually being serious or not. (Male: y/n) took off his glasses and puts his hands behind his back.

"Believe it or not, they are. Steven is proof of that."

"Wow-Really?" stated (Female: y/n) who is equally amazed as Mabel.

"Aw, yeah, well…I'm only half magic. My dad's a human, but my mom was a Gem. See?"

To show the twins what he meant, Steven lifted his shirt up a bit to reveal the rose quartz gem upon his navel.

"Whoa…" both Dipper and Mabel with their astonished cousins said in equal awe upon examining the pink gem.

"Unbelievable…" Dipper muttered in amazement upon realizing that the gem was actually real and not just a decoration.

"Sparkly…" Mabel whispered with a stunned expression, her eyes reflecting the shine of Steven's gem as it glistened in the afternoon sun. "What does it do?"

"The Gems tell me that my mom used to use it to do lots of stuff. But… I'm still learning how to use it. So far I've used it to make a shield and a bubble. In fact, the bubble was how me and Connie met!"

"Uh… yeah…We got trapped in it for several hours and we nearly drowned at the bottom of the lake. Other than that, it was a pretty good day."

"No worries-every person has every good days, and even bad days" (Male: y/n) said.

"Plus, we beat a giant worm monster and saved the town!"

"Heh, yeah, this town has some weird stuff going on in it"

"Finally! Someone else notices how strange this place is!" Dipper exclaimed, excited that he was not alone in thinking that Gravity Falls was a noticeably odd little town.

"I've been saying that since we got here. We've been here less than a week and already we've faced off against a bunch of gnomes stacked together into a giant monster."

"Who knows, what other days bring ahead" (Male: y/n) gestures across the woods and the lake. "Indeed, who ' _Nose'_?" tapping a side of his nose humorlessly.

"I learned a valuable lesson there," Mabel said with a joking frown. "Never go out with gnomes in disguise."

"I second that notion" (Female: y/n) added.

"Oh, you guys met the gnomes? Yeah, they can get a little crazy when they don't get what they want… One time they stole my donut and I spent all day chasing them down to get it back! The weird thing was they didn't even want to eat it; they wanted to use it as a wheel for the little gnome car they were building. It was actually kinda cute, even if I never did get that donut back…*sign*…d'oh"

"So you two have only been in Gravity Falls for a few days? Did you just move here?"

"No, we're only here for the summer," Dipper clarified.

"We're staying with our Great Uncle Stan down at the Mystery Shack." Said (Male: y/n).

"Wait, Mr. Pines is your uncle? That's so cool! The Mystery Shack is one of my favorite places in Gravity Falls, along with the temple… and the lake… and the Big Donut… and Funland Arcade… and Greasy's Diner… and-"

"I think they get it, Steven," Connie interrupted with a giggle. "What a coincidence, though. We were just on our way down to the Mystery Shack before we ran into you guys."

"And we were on our way up here to check out the giant eight armed woman!" Mabel said, referring to what her and Dipper now to knew to be some sort of temple thanks to Steven.

"I have to agree, isn't that crazy? It's almost like… fate, or something!" stated (female: y/n).

"Or it was Lion just going through his rebellious stage-Aw, Lion!"

"Gross!" Steven stated. Lion had licked him in perfect, equal measure.

All six laughed together because of the funny moment. Little did they know-summer had started, and their meeting was only a beginning of their adventures.

 _A/N: All credits to you, MiniJen for this favorable chapter. By paying homage to Universe Falls Three Year Anniversary Extravaganza-thank you for this wonderful crossover. ;)_

 _On the side-note: the self-insert characters of course have a place upon the Zodiac Wheel. Feel free to review to share creative ideas and thoughts of what symbols they (you as self-inserts) can represent._


End file.
